Somos familia
by kennich
Summary: Creí tenerlo todo, cuando te crei a mi lado me di cuenta de que tan rápido se habia acabado todo. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí dejo un nuevo fic.

De verdad espero que les guste, no lo se solo me llegó la inspiración y no podía hacer nada más que pensar en escribirlo.

Advertencia: Sasu-Naru, Mpreg. Así que si no te agrada es buen momento para regresar la página y evitarnos molestias .

Los personajes no son míos son de M. Kishimoto y esto es solo para entretener un ratito.

Somos familia

CAPITULO 1

Naruto POV's

Aún no se qué fue lo que paso, bueno si lo sé en realidad, más bien el hecho de que todo pasara tan rápido fue lo que me descolocó totalmente, me tomaron realmente por sorpresa, tanto así que aun no me recupero.

Flash back

-¿Cuánto dices que dura la misión teme?-

-Pues alrededor de 2 meses, aunque yo creo que nos tardaremos menos-

-Bueno la ventaja es que va Sakura-chan, el hecho de que vaya la mejor medic-nin me tranquiliza, digo no es que dude de tus habilidades, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme y más si es una misión tan peligrosa-

-En otra ocasión me hubiera burlado de ti, pero…-

_En ese momento se acerca a Naruto lo abraza por atrás y le da un beso en el cuello, lo que genera que Naruto se sonroje y hace que Sasuke le sonría como solo lo hac__ía para él._

-¿Pero qué?-

-Pues ahora tengo una razón para regresar, bueno no una razón tengo la obligación de regresar-

-Entonces…esta es nuestra última noche y yo pienso aprovecharla al má-xi-mo-

-Estoy de acuerdo ya que al menos en dos meses pues no tendré con que mmm jugar-

_Sasuke tomó a Naruto__ por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, en ese momento poco importaba si la misión que le esperaba al moreno era de rango S o A, lo único que importaba, que realmente importaba lo tenía frente de sí y como si Naruto fuera a romperse lo cargó haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas, en medio de un beso donde peleaban por ver quien le quitaría el aire a quién primero, lo saco de la cocina donde habían estado platicando y lo llevo a la sala, donde lo dejo caer suavemente sobre el sillón._

_Una vez en el sillón fue levantando la playera que llevaba Naruto, en tanto su pareja no perdía el tiempo ya que se dedicaba con mucho esmero a marcar el fino cuello ya que oh! Si quien se atreviera a verle sabría que no era libre, que tenía "dueño" y cuando vio el morado que le había dejado sonrío feliz._

-¡Auch! Naruto deja eso, sabes que me molesta que lo hagas…-

-Pues a mi no, total nadie que no sea yo lo va ver, además no te durará más de dos semanas-

_En ese momento escuchan que alguien llega a la puerta y antes de que pudieran cambiar de posición la puerta de su casa se abre de par en par_

-Sasuke, Tsunade-sama te envía los pergaminos para mañana, por cierto……¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!-

-¡Itachi!

-¡Itachi-san!

-Idiota, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres así-

_Fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido, Sasuke se levanta del sillón, donde Naruto aun sigue sentado y muy sonrojado_

-Bueno en fin, no es la primera vez… además los he cachado en peores situaciones, ¿Cómo estas Naruto? -

-¿AH? Pues…si…bien…digo…bueno-

-Ya, no tienes por que apenarte Naruto, aunque así colorado te ves muy violable, ¿no Sasuke?-

-Cállate Itachi, bueno ya me dejaste los pergaminos ahora te puedes ir, gracias-

-Uy que genio, lo que tienes que aguantar Naruto, ahí nos vemos entonces-

_Itachi ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando se detuvo y volteó a ver a Naruto__ con un semblante serio, como el que debe tener un capitán AMBU hacia su subordinado._

- Por cierto no olvides…mañana salimos a las 5:00am así que no quiero que te desveles de más-

-Si lo sé capitán-

_Así Itachi salió de la casa dejando de nuevo a la pareja sola_

-De verdad que el día que te asignaron a su escuadrón me pregunté si Tsunade-sama me odiaba, aunque no se necesita mucho para saber que es así-

-No es para tanto Sasuke, después de todo ya éramos pareja en ese entonces, yo creo que tampoco hubiera pensado que era lo correcto dejarnos en el mismo escuadrón-

-Bueno, pero…si sales tan temprano…quiere decir que nos queda menos tiempo para "despedirnos" ¿no es así?-

_En un rápido movimiento regresan a la posición en la que el capitán AMBU los sorprendió, solo que ahora Sasuke quería jugar, comenzó a desvestir a Naruto y cuando menos se lo esperaba le empezó a hacer cosquillas, sabia que esto derretía a su pareja y los sonido que emitía le encantaban_

-jajaja ahora si me hiciste reír… menso, bueno ya te desquitaste del morado en tu cuello, ¿no?-

-así es, sabes que no lo iba a dejar así-

_Poco a poco se fueron acercando para juntar sus labios, en un principio el beso fue tierno, como si en esa caricia se dijeran lo importante que son el uno para el otro._

_Sabían que no era mucho tiempo el que se dejarían de ver, incluso ya había pasado el caso en el que el rubio había salido de misión por 5 meses, claro les costó trabajo pero al fin sabían que solo era eso una misión nada más, claro tenia sus riesgos que conocían bien, pero como bien lo había dicho Sasuke, tenían la obligación de regresar._

_Pasaron la noche entregándose __como lo que eran dos locos enamorados, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, Sasuke era el amante ideal, cuidaba de su pareja, de no lastimarle o de si quiera causarle alguna molestia, no por nada había preparado todo un show para pedirle a su novio que se fuera a vivir con él, no por nada había pedido ayuda a Sakura para elegir la sortija que le iba a entregar mas adelante, si en verdad ese Uchiha estaba lleno de sorpresas._

_Naruto a pesar de ser la persona más hiperactiva que la aldea de Konoha pudiera conocer, se transformaba completamente en compañía de Sasuke, no para mal claro, solo que desde que habían empezado su relación cada uno adoptó un poco de la personalidad del otro y Naruto pues ahora que se preparaba para ser el sucesor de Tsunade se había convertido en alguien más responsable y serió, ya no actuaba sin pensar (bueno…casi siempre) pero cuando se encontraba en brazos de su amado se perdía y se dejaba hacer sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo había encontrado lo que tanto le había hecho falta alguien a quien pudiera llamar familia…_

Fin Flash Back

_Ahora encontramos a Naruto en el parque sentado bajo un árbol donde ve como los pequeños son llamados por sus madres para regresar a casa…_

Naruto POV's

Al día siguiente salí de casa muy temprano a penas pude susurrar que te amaba, que esperaría tu regreso y darte un rápido beso en los labios, tu sonreíste y eso me basto para irme tranquilo, cuando regresé a casa tu ya no estabas solo había una nota y una caja en la mesa de la sala.

En la nota solo había un mensaje, muy sencillo en realidad:

_Naruto:_

_Por ningún motivo abras esta caja, si la deje aquí fue por que sabía que si la encontrabas la ibas a abrir, así que te evito la molestia._

_Probaremos tu paciencia Uzumaki, si es un reto._

_Te amo_

_Sasuke…_

Sabes de haber sabido todo lo que iba a pasar habría abierto esa caja en ese momento y hubiera corrido a alcanzarte. Si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora todo, todo hubiera sido muy diferente

* * *

* * *

.................

..........

.....

...

..

.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí dejo la continuación del fic.

De verdad espero que les esté guste, no lo se solo me llegó la inspiración y no podía hacer nada más que pensar en escribirlo y aquí está el segundo capítulo!!!

Advertencia: Sasu-Naru, Mpreg. Así que si no te agrada es buen momento para regresar la página y evitarnos molestias .

Los personajes no son míos son de M. Kishimoto y esto es solo para entretener un ratito.

Somos familia

CAPÍTULO 2

Itachi

Te encontré en el parque, apenas hace unos minutos me enteré de todo, no pude evitar sentir una rabia incontrolable contra él, no puedo creer que todo se fuera al demonio así como así, no después de la sorpresa que le tenías y pensar que hasta te había ayudado a planear todo.

-Naru, vamos es hora de regresar-

-No Itachi-san, no quiero regresar, no ahora, estoy cansado además no tengo ganas ahorita para nada-

Naruto

Sentía como me faltaba el aire, no se como de repente todo se volvió negro, no me había desmayado, más bien fue como si me diera un ataque de ansiedad…Solo podía escuchar como Itachi me llamaba

-¡Naruto! Tranquilízate, mírame ¡Naruto!, quiero que trates de respirar-

Itachi

Me tomó alrededor de 30 segundos lograr que respiraras de nuevo, fue muy corto el tiempo, pero nunca me había sentido tan preocupado… pero no estaba preparado para lo que seguía… empezaste a llorar como un niño pequeño, con un sentimiento que a mi me partía el corazón…

-¡Dile que me lo devuelva! Por favor Itachi, ¡¡dile que haga que regrese!!-

-Naru… tienes que calmarte esto no te hace bien-

-¡Es que ni siquiera me consideró, sólo tomó la decisión!, la forma en la que me habló fue cómo si no le hubiera importado, como si todo lo que vivimos hubiera sido en otra vida-

-Naru… sabes que no sólo esta él involucrado-

-Si lo sé pero ¿¿donde queda el idiota de Naruto en todo esto?? ¡no es justo!, no me dejó decirle nada, todo lo decidieron, esto….esto es demasiado, tengo que irme de aquí y no por que huya, sino por que yo se que si me quedo no podré responder por mis actos, ¡No puedo regresar a esa maldita casa!-

_Naruto siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Itachi, cuando despertó estaba en una cama, que no reconoció y en una habitación que no era la suya._

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Ten tómate esto, te ayudará a relajarte-

-Itachi-san, ¿estoy en tu casa?-

-Vaya regresaste al honorífico, sabes en realidad no es necesario Naruto sólo soy Itachi, ¿de acuerdo? Y si, estas en mi casa, después de pensármelo bien pues puede ser la tuya todo el tiempo que quieras. Además no tiene caso obligarte a regresar a la casa de Sasuke-

-Gracias, no me puedo negar no tengo ganas de buscar casa por el momento, es más ni se que es lo que voy a hacer ahora, por mi todo se puede ir al demonio…-

-Pues puedes empezar por descansar, de todos modos no tenemos misiones al menos hasta dentro de tres semanas, aunque no se si tú…-

-No Itachi, te lo acabo de decir no se ni que es lo que voy a hacer, siento como si no tuviera caso el siquiera intentarlo… creo que debo empezar a buscar opciones-

-Naruto, escúchame, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería el hecho de que la situación se haya complicado no quiere decir que voy a dejar que hagas lo primero que te venga a la mente, yo se que es muy difícil tu situación, pero no quiero que te dejes llevar por la desesperación…-

-Esta bien… puedes estar seguro que hace tiempo descarté cualquier idea drástica, después de todo no puedo acabar con el único lazo que me une ahora con él…sólo quiero pedirte un favor-

-Eso me tranquiliza… ¿y que es lo que quieres?-

-No quiero estar más en la aldea, al menos no por un tiempo-

-Ok, empezaré a ver con Tsunade-sama que podemos hacer-

-Gracias-

-Naruto, estas consiente de que si le dijeras la verdad a Sasuke muchas cosas serían diferentes, además no falta mucho para que se note-

-Pues si lo se pero, después de todo no es muy diferente mi situación a la de ella y pues él me dejó muy claro a quien escogió, ni siquiera me dejó hablar, la verdad ni quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si le dijera todo a Sasuke además…-

-¿Qué?-

-Después de lo que hizo, después de cómo se comportó, después de cómo me trató, Sasuke no merece saber la verdad, Itachi por ningún motivo le digas a Sasuke nada-

-Vaya eso sonó mas a una orden que a una solicitud, pero te entiendo y si es tu decisión no tengo nada que hacer-

-…-

-…-

-Itachi, me diste un somnífero, ¿cierto?-

-¡JA! Claro y el mejor, lo hice yo mismo, es necesario que descanses has tenido una semana de porquería-

-Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor-

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, haz lo que quieras estas en tu casa-

-…-

_Itachi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana ya lo esperaban._

-¿Se durmió? Ya no siento su chakra-

-Si y no va a despertar hasta mañana-

-¿Se va a quedar aquí?-

-Todo el tiempo que quiera-

-¿Te dijo algo?-

-¿Naruto? No él no me dijo nada, más bien me enteré por pura casualidad-

-…-

-Sasuke…la regaste como nunca pensé que lo harías, no digo que todo sea malo, pero…-

-¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que había comprado un anillo solo para regresar y decirle que todo se acabó?-

-Dice que no le diste ni tiempo de hablar ¿Por qué? Tenías miedo de que te convenciera, ¿verdad?-

-Él no tiene que convencerme de nada, sabe que lo amo, pero no puedo desentenderme de todo y más cuando se que es mi responsabilidad-

-¿No vas a pelear por lo que te hace feliz?, ni siquiera lo vas a intentar, es una actitud muy cobarde, deberías de intentar llegar a un acuerdo con Sakura, se supone que son sus amigos, no la creo capaz de meterse en medio de ustedes dos-

-Itachi, créeme lo intentó, en todo momento me dijo que ella lo iba a hacer sola, que si no pensaba apoyarla ella lo haría sola, no me obligó a nada fue mi decisión, no iba a dejar que mi hijo creciera sin padre-

-¡¡Pues si pero no creo que esa fuera la única salida, mira que llegar y soltársela así a Naruto y mas en su estado…..!!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con su estado? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿Naruto tiene algo malo?-

-ah…pues ….no claro que no esta enfermo idiota, me refiero a que estando tan apegado a ti, tan acostumbrado a estar casi las 24 hrs del día junto a ti y vienes de buenas a primeras que ya nada va a ser igual y que lo que conocía como vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados-

Itachi

Me salve, me salve, me salve, me salve….un poco más y suelto todo. Naruto…espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo

-Oye Itachi, gracias, no me hubiera gustado que se fuera de la aldea, ya ves con lo impulsivo que es, me lo imaginaba capaz de estar haciendo sus maletas ahora mismo-

-No te preocupes, sabes que para mi es como un hermano pequeño y no podría darle la espalda a la familia en un momento tan difícil, ¡¿Qué?!... no me veas así paso mas tiempo con él que contigo, después de todo estamos en el mismo escuadrón-

-Itachi… no te voy a mentir, lo extraño mucho, más de lo que jamás pensé que podría hacerlo, todo esto me esta superando, siento que todo se me va de las manos…yo…yo…-

-Esta bien Sasuke, no tienes que resolver todo en un día pero si te pido que lo pienses, deja que se enfríe esa cabezota que tienes, solo… intenta no lastimar a los que te rodean en el intento.-

-No le digas que vine-

-Ni se lo creería, no te preocupes-

-¿Me odia?-

-No pero creo que va en camino y lo peor es que no se da cuenta del daño que se va a hacer-

_Cuando Sasuke se fue su hermano pudo ver claramente que estaba poniendo todo s__u empeño en no llorar, definitivamente la posición en la que estaba su hermano no era nada envidiable, trataría de estar ahí para los dos, solo Dios sabe como lo haría._

………………………_.._

…………………_.._

………………

…………_.._

………_._

……_._

…_.._

…

_.._

_._

Continuará


End file.
